Conventionally, for example, a technique exists in which automated filming is efficiently executed by multiple robot cameras that mutually exchange filming information by communication through a scenario server to film an object whose position is detected three-dimensionally and by controlling the camera work of the robot cameras (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Further, for example, a technique exists involving the use of three apparatuses: an information recording and transmitting apparatus that records a video of live performance; an information editing and distributing apparatus that processes the recorded information by editing and distributes the edited information; and an information processing apparatus that receives the distributed information, in which the video of the live performance is automatically recorded by remotely operating the information recording and transmitting apparatus using the information editing and distributing apparatus (see, for example, Patent Document 2). According to the technique described in Patent Document 2, the recorded image data is distributed through a communication network such as the Internet to a user who requests the image data.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-185837
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-328377